From Thief to Hero and Heroes
by silentmoondemon
Summary: He was a thief, a commoner, an orphan. No one knew who he was, and he preferred to keep it that way. He only stole anything that was of great worth, from jewelry to priceless artifacts. That is, until he set his sights on the keyblade...


**Disclaimer: **I, Silentmoondemon of fanfiction dot com, do not, by any means of words or symbols, own _anything _from any games or anime that was used in this fic. All I own are the personalities of any probable OOCness, and anything else that you don't recognize, and if you did, I would be scared. Greatly.

**A/N: **So, for those of you who have been reading my other fic, "Black Wings", which is now "Mankind's Flaw", you all must be surprised that I ACTUALLY MADE A NEW FIC! Hmm, I wonder if that's a hurrah on your part?

Anyways, here's the prologue of this story. Hope you enjoy it.

...and when I say I _hope_, I mean...YOU BETTER!!!

Ha ha, jk.

Enjoy.

* * *

**_BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!_**

**_BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!_**

**_BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!_**

"What the hell happened?!"

"Did someone break in?!"

"Impossible! There's no way anyone could-!"

"It's him! IT'S _HIM_!!!!!"

"**_WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!_**"

"Someone check the artifact! Make sure that it's safe! And get some goddamned men around the perimeter!"

"Yes sir!"

"Is it him? Is it really him?!"

"If it is, then the artifact's already-"

"IT'S GONE!!!!"

"_**SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!**_"

In the far distance, among the many apocolyptic buildings in the city where no one could see the shadows of even the dark, stood a figure with his head completely covered in a long pale blue scarf Arab style, admiring the chaotic effect he had caused down below. A smirk graced his invisible features as he tossed his prize carelessy into the air, catching it before it could even pass his chest.

The sight before him was magnificent: men in a crazed frenzy sprinting to and fro trying to find him; alarms blaring melodious rhythms into the night; thousands of civilians and reporters alike forcing their way into the building in hopes of catching a glimpse of him...it was a sight to adore, one must admit.

Finally taking notice to the slightly heavy weight in his hand, he brought the artifact closer to his eyes and examined his prize. It was a brooch containing a blue gem with multiple smaller ones of the same color surrounding it in a complicated pattern that could only be described as a rain drop, all held in place by one of the most beautiful platinum he had ever seen. At the sides of the gem were smooth platinum ribbons that were adorned with diamonds that almost shone blue from its neighbors. A priceless artifact, it was once owned by a queen 1,000-1,500 years ago, yet it still held the perfect glow as if it was only made yesterday.

It was perfect. Perfect for tomorrow.

Indulging in the sight for the last time, he finally caught the Sirens' Tear, its ancient aquamarine(1) gems glistening under the stars before carefully placing it in his pockets like fragile glass, securing it as best as he could.

Then, after bowing nobly as a farewell to the citizens, he darted off into the night, the only witnessess being the stars themselves.

* * *

(1) _**Aquamarines**_ - To any who don't know much about this stone other than it's blue, a aquamarine is a gemstone of march that has a delicate coloring of blue or turqoise, sometimes suggested as seawater. It's latin name is _aqua marinā_, meaning water of the sea, hence the lame name of the brooch. 

**A/N:**Well..._that _was a pretty short chapter. But hey, this was just a prologue. Hope you enjoyed it, though.

Oh, and for those who read "Mankind's Flaw" (aka, Black Wings), I may redo the whole thing. Everytime I reread it, I cringe and die a little inside at how bad it sucked, how OOC everyone was, and how poorly made my stories were. So, for the sake of anybody new who decides to read my fic, for the sake of everybody who cringe and die inside at the sight of n00b writing (me...at my own work), and for the sake of my own sanity, I am going to redo it. I'll probably still update it, but be warned that it will be _a lot_ slower than usual. Sorry.


End file.
